One Sided
by TheNobodiesHeart
Summary: I found that I had always loved him, but only noticed just now. I had to hold my tongue though, if I wanted the best for him." A oneshot about Wolfboys one-sided love to Septimus. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Hello! :) I was reading Septimus Heap the other day, and suddenly this couple popped in my head. I have no idea how, but I started writing this in class as soon as I thought of it. **This is from Wolfboys/boy 409's point of view.** He's writing about Sep! :)

This is really kind of depressing actually...

* * *

When I went and left the Young Army, I thought I had lost you forever. I could of saved you then, but because of my own selfish fear of getting caught, I hesitated. Then it was too late. You were gone, and I was left to wander the forest alone. Calling your name over and over, hoping saying your name enough would bring you back to me. Things just don't work that way though, and as I got used to living in the forest, I thought of you less and less. I could never forget you though. The littlest things reminded me of you, and brought all the guilt and sadness back as strong as the first night.

So when I saw you again with your sandy blonde curls and glowing green eyes, I thought my heart was about to burst. Out of everywhere you could have been, who knew you would show up in the witch forest camp where I lived? The probability of that was... impossible. Yet it had still happened. When you came to talk to me, my throat clenched up suddenly, and I couldn't breathe. I just started at you, unable to look away because I was afraid the second I did you would disappear. You just started right on back at me, with a curious expression on your face. Why weren't you running up to me and telling me all the crazy stories you used to? Were you even happy to see me?

Then you looked me in the eye and asked, "Who are you?" I felt my heart shatter, and I only shook my head sadly. An older version of boy 412 explained to him that I never talked and that I was a tracker. How could he not remember me? Were all those times we spent together really that unimportant to him? I wanted to let him know who I was, but somehow I just couldn't. I wanted him to realize who I was himself.

Later he did recognize me, but it was too late. The wound was already there, and the scar would stay on my heart forever. I was so happy when he talked to me, and I started to forget the pain all over again. I learned that he had a name now, Septimus Heap, and a family. I told him I was glad, but deep down I was jealous. I wanted some one to love me and care for me like he had. Once I almost had that, but I ran away.

The day I realized I was in love with him, was the day he stayed by my side when my hands were burned terribly by his brother Simon's tracking ball. He took care of me as long as he could, even though eventually he had to leave. That short time awoke the feelings locked in my heart and I couldn't stand to be by him anymore. My heart would beat out of control at just the slightest touch, and I spent every moment of the day thinking about him. I found that I was always in love with him, since the days we spent with each other in the Young Army. In a place that you could trust no one, he was my light and hope.

I tried my best to hold my feelings in, but I know that he knew somehow. He started to grow more distant from me, and even though he didn't hate me, I just couldn't tell what was on his mind. He always smiled at me with a faraway look in his eyes, treating me so kind, that he must have known what he was doing. It was torture in a way, but I could wait for him. I had waited a year just to see him again, so I could wait a little longer for him to make up his mind.

What I could not stand however, was Jenna his adoptive sister. She clung onto Septimus all the time, and would never let me be alone with him. Even being his sister, she never looked at him as one. She looked at him as a cute boy, and she wanted him. Jenna would stop at nothing to get Septimus to become her lover.

She would grab onto his arm, and for one fleeting second he would glance back at me with an broken look before letting her take him. Why does he let her do that! I want him so badly, but I must hold my tongue and only smile as I watch him be taken by another person. For this is my one sided love, and if I want the best for him, I will stay quiet. To wait for a day, when she releases him from her clutches. Then he will notice how much he loves me, and we can be together forever.

The sad thing is, that day will never come.


End file.
